xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Katnappé
Ashley, a.k.a. Katnappe, was a minor villain. She was first seen attending one of Jack's parents parties in which she came down to the basement, meeting Jack and Wuya, commenting on how she had an interest in evil. She would later accept a bigger role as an ally of Jack and Wuya. Appearance Katnappe was usually seen in her skin tight, black latex catsuit, complete with metal claws and pointed ears. She wore high heeled boots and a gold belt. Her entire face was visible, as well as some hair that poked out at the top of her forehead. She normally had make-up on her face to create what looked like stripes or whiskers. When not wearing her villain outfit, she was seen wearing a purple skirt with a yellow stripe and a dark purple tank top, and two golden bracelets on her left arm. She also had short blonde hair. Personality Katnappe, as her name suggests, was obsessed with cats, using them both as her inspiration and as her minions. She seemed to care more about them than anything else. Unlike other villains, Katnappe displayed to have no interest in world domination. Her main goal was just to live in the lap of luxury along with her cats. She thought very highly of herself, often commenting on how stupid and incompetent Jack Spicer was while also delivering cat puns, most of which involved pronouncing words with a "per" sounded as "purrrr" such as "purrrfect". Abilities Expert Thief: Katnappé was a master thief, skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapeology, evading alarms, and cracking safes. Peak Human Condition: 'She had shown that her bodily functions were at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that her natural capabilities were near-superhuman, almost cat-like. *'Enhanced Strength: She was stronger than a girl of her size usually would be, capable of destroying several Jack-Bots with one hand. *'Peak Human Agility': Her agility, balance and bodily coordination were near-superhuman. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Her reactions were superior to those of normal humans and were near-superhuman. *'Peak Human Speed': She was faster than a normal human. *'Peak Human Flexibility': She was more flexible than average humans. Skilled Martial Artist: She was a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of defeating the four monks. Attractive Female: In several instances, she was able to use her beauty to seduce her male oponents and easily fool them. Weapons *'Shuriken thrower': She had a shuriken thrower integrated in her wrists. *'Claws': Her gloves had claws that allowed her to cut through various materials, including metal. Character History In her first proper appearance, she accompanied Jack and Wuya to find the Golden Tiger Claws, and although they did not find them first, Katnappe eventually won them in a showdown against Omi for the Changing Chopsticks, using only the Fist of Tebigong. However she betrayed Jack and Wuya and went on a shoplifting spree using the Golden Tiger Claws. The monks eventually confronted her in an amusement park called Catatonia Land and won them back. She also appeared again when she won the Lotus Twister in a showdown against Kimiko. Later on, she freed Wuya from the second Dashi-made Chinese Puzzle Box and became her ally for a short time. Further on, she joined Chase Young as an apprentice, soon to be replaced by Jack Spicer. After this, she joined Spicer's "Evil Dream Team," but again only for a short period of time. Finally, she returned to Chase Young only to have him betray her along with Cyclops, Tubbimura, and other villains. In her final appearance, she was standing alongside all the other villains outside the Xiaolin Temple walls. Trivia *Katnappe is another classic example of cat-girls, particulary notable in anime storylines and artwork. *Katnappe is essentially a teen version of Catwoman, a character created by DC Comics who originally started off as a supervillainess but was later portrayed as an antiheroine. Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Heylin Side Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters